Final Judgement
by Gene Akizuki
Summary: In the aftermath of Bangkok Bloodbath, Shenhua and Lotton were brutally murdered on their wedding day. Revy vowed she will avenge their death, and she will do it alone. On her quest for vengeance, she will encounter an old enemy, an unlikely ally, and a traitor among her friends. It all ends here.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK LAGOON: FINAL JUDGEMENT

1

Roanapur, Thailand

The Honda Civic sped from the hills at full speed. The driver glanced back and saw the plum of black smoke rising on the horizon where they came from. The driver couldn't help but smile as the three other passengers of the car started celebrating and congratulating themselves for a job well done.

It was an easy job, to say the least. The bomb was planted at the wedding car last night, with no one noticed it. It went of perfectly as the couple entered their vehicle. Nothing was left of the vehicle but burning metal.

Honeymoon in hell.

The driver asked for silence as he opened his cellphone and dialed a number. "Boss, its done," he said on it.

"Good," the voice from the other line answered. "Are you sure you got the newlyweds?"

"100% boss, they're toast."

"Excellent. Return to the house and your reward is waiting."

The driver smiled to his companions. "We're rich!" he yelled. The three others yelled in delight.

One million dollars for a double murder is not a bad deal.

Suddenly, an apparition appeared in the middle of the road. The driver braked hard, sending his passengers almost crashing on the windshield. "What the hell…" the man riding shotgun screamed.

The driver sat transfixed, staring straight ahead.

It was then they all saw it. A woman standing in the middle of the road. She's wearing an elegant white dress, the kind worn by bridesmaids. The men thought they are seeing a ghost. In Southeast Asia, legends of so-called "white lady" apparitions are common. But they quickly dismissed this, one this white lady appeared in the middle of the day, and two, this woman is smoking a cigarette.

The driver saw the woman's tan arms and tribal tattoos. "It's Revy Two Hands!" he yelled, reaching for the gear shifter.

Revy has no plans of letting them get away. She reached for the small of her back and drew her twin Beretta 92FS 9mm pistols. The car started to reverse as Revy opened fire in quick semiauto. Glass spiderwebbed and holes appeared as hollowpoint rounds pierced windshield. The car spun backwards as Revy continued firing, riddling the windows and doors with bullets.

The Civic's rear hit a tree and stopped cold. Ember colored liquid started leaking from the punctured gas tank. Revy quickly reloaded as she approached the car. Blood and gore covered the interior. She could see three bodies slumped inside; heads and torsos blown open by bullets.

The driver side door opened and a man fell out, covered in blood. He is still alive, moaning in pain. "Help me…" he pleaded as Revy approached him.

Revy noticed the phone clutched in the driver's hand. She reached and grabbed it. The line is still active. She placed the phone on her ear.

"Nor? Are those gunshots? What is happening?" the man on the other line said.

"My name is Revy," she answered. "Your men are dead. You are next, you son of a bitch."

The line went dead.

"Help me…"the wounded driver pleaded again.

"Fuck you," Revy replied, flicking her cigarette on the leaking fuel. Gasoline ignited and hissed. The driver let out one last howl of pain as flames consumed him alive.

Revy walked towards her bright red Ford Mustang and hopped on the driver seat. She opened her Sony Xperia Z1 phone and contacted a number. "Benny, I need your help," she said.

"Of course, Revy," Benny answered on the other line. The Black Lagoon giz wiz is on a safehouse somewhere in Roanapur with Dutch and Rock.

"Can you trace an address using a phone number?"

"If it's a cellphone, then you're out of luck."

Revy glanced at the cellphone she took from the assassins. She smiled. "It's a landline. 4500-8277."

Revy could hear Benny typing on his keyboard. After a few seconds, his voice came back. "Got it. 206 Emerald Buddha Drive, East Roanapur."

"That's where the rich reside in the city," Revy commented.

"Yep. This house, according to police reports, there are sightings of suspicious characters here."

"Then I have to pay them a visit."

"You need help? Dutch is eager for a fight."

"No. This is something I must do alone."

Revy hung up and started the Mustang. The car was fast, with a turbocharged engine revving at full speed. In just fifteen minutes, she reached the affluent neighborhood.

No time to even change clothes. Even though Revy is very uncomfortable wearing a dress, she can't afford to lose precious seconds. Doing the next best thing, she ripped the long skirt to a more manageable length. She just took a Blackhawk vest from the passenger seat and quickly donned it. She opened a hardshell case on the backseat and took out her favorite assault rifle, a Heckler and Koch HK416 with a 10-inch barrel and topped with an M68 Aimpoint red dot scope. Revy regretted for not packing her usual M203 grenade launcher, but she still have some M67 hand grenades.

Day raids are always risky, but Revy didn't give a damn. She walked straight towards the front gate of the estate. Two guards quickly saw her and drew their guns. Revy tripped the trigger of her 416. 5.56mm rounds stitched on the chest of the guard on the left, blowing out of his back. As his body toppled, Revy nailed the second one in the head.

The Lagoon warrior entered the gate but quickly took cover behind a pillar as three men opened fire from the garden. Revy took a grenade from her vest, pulling the pin with her thumb. She threw the minibomb as she opened fire. The grenade exploded, sending bodies flying in the air.

Revy picked her way around the lawn chairs and statues, and then raced along the back side of the house. She charged into the faces of the first two enemies. One of the men brought up his Uzi, firing in panic before he acquired the fast, white-dressed woman. Bullets sparked on the steel railings as Revy fired back, catching the man with three 5.56mm rounds to the chest.

The second man had seen enough. He deserted his post, racing towards the gate. Revy unleashed a hail of gunfire from her HK416, chopping the guy in the spine before he could get away.

The Lagoon warrior sprinted towards the swimming pool, firing from the hip. Bullets struck water and hit two unfortunate bodyguards. One spun and fell on the pool, turning the water crimson. Guided by sixth sense, Revy fired up, hitting a sniper on the roof about to waste her. The man tumbled and crashed towards earth.

Revy heard shouts and footfalls, coming from the house. There's no cover around the pool, she will be caught in the open…

Five guards rushed out of the front door, brandishing firearms. But when they reached the pool, the woman in white was gone.

"Where the hell is she?" one of the men asked to no one in particular.

"The bitch disappeared," one commented.

Suddenly, the water on the pool erupted as Revy surfaced like a submarine. Her hands rose out of the water, twin Berettas firing akimbo style. 9mm bullets slashed legs and crotches, men danced like marionettes as they crashed on the ground, mortally wounded.

Revy pushed herself out of the pool, dripping wet as she shook her head and reholstered her Berettas. Brining up her 416, she carefully wade her way towards the door.

As she entered, she quickly saw a man hiding behind a large wooden book shelve. Revy stitched bullets on the shelf in full auto. Not even heavy timber and books could block high-caliber bullets. A body tumbled out with blood pooling on the marble floor.

Revy dropped the empty magazine of her rifle and reached for a full one. Suddenly, a man appeared from behind another shelf. With a yell, he attacked, brandishing a knife. The man slashed at Revy's face. The woman knew the tactic all too well; it was a sloppy technique that would not work on a combat veteran like Revy. She easily avoided the blade, blocking the hand of the assailant. Revy grabbed the arm and twisted it. The man grunted in pain as he dropped the knife.

Revy caught the knife handle with her left hand and struck like a cobra. Four inches of steel buried on the chest of the assailant. He choked in pain and collapsed on the floor, blood flooding his lungs.

"Who ordered you to kill Shen and Lotton?" Revy asked the dying man.

"You don't know who you're messing with…" the man croaked. "You will die…your gang of psychopaths will all die…"

"You first," Revy said, drawing her Beretta and blowing the man's head away.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Golden Dragon Tower Casino, Roanapur

The smoke-filled casino was roaring. Coins clinked in the slot machines. Bleeping buzzers and twirling red lights announced jackpots. At one table a small wooden ball could be heard bouncing in the grooves of the roulette wheel. Dealers skillfully juggled playing cards, while shooters at the crap tables threw their dices to the gleeful eye of enthusiastic crowds of onlookers.

Unlike the gambling capital of Asia in Macau, Thailand have few casinos, catering mostly to tourists and rich locals. The Golden Dragon is the only high-end casino in Roanapur. Twenty stories tall, the first three floors are specially constructed for the casino and restaurants, the rest of the floors are devoted to high-end residential condominiums. In a city littered with poverty and crime, it was not uncommon to see Ferraris, Lamborghinis and Rolls-Royces parking on the casino's spacious lot.

Crime boss Bai Ji-Shin Chang prided the high-life. Tall and handsome with striking resemblance to Hong Kong superstar Chow Yun Fat, Mr. Chang is well-known for his extravagant lifestyle. As the big boss of the dreaded Sun Yee On Triad, one of the most feared and powerful criminal organizations in Asia, Chang is pulling millions of dollars every day from every kinds of illegal businesses. A battery of high-price lawyers and an army of well-trained, well-armed soldiers and bodyguards made sure no one would dare cross him.

Of course, the Triad also needed legal businesses to launder funds and make sure the paper trail is clear. The Golden Dragon was built and funded by the Triad using dummy companies as fronts. Millions of baht was invested to bribe corrupt officials and police officers to ensure Mr. Chang's syndicate remained one of the most powerful and feared force in the Asian underworld.

Tonight, Chang is alone on his office at the penthouse. The luxurious suite is the biggest on the building, filled with expensive furniture and modern appliances. Chang's office had huge glass windows that gave a spectacular view of Roanapur. The glass is bulletproof, of course, and could block .50 caliber rounds at point blank range. The mob boss himself sat behind his massive desk, made from ultrahard Asian ebony wood reinforced with Kevlar and armor plate that could stop an antitank rocket. Chang is relaxing, dressed in his usual Versace shirt, pants and tie while drinking cognac and smoking cigarettes.

The intercom on his table buzzed as his chief bodyguard spoke. "Sir, Two Hands is here," the guard announced.

"Let her in," Chang ordered.

The heavy oak doors of the office opened and Revy stepped inside. She is now dressed in her usual shorts and tank top with a thin windbreaker to hide her firearms. "Sorry Mr. Chang, I can't surrender my guns," she said.

"That's alright, Two Hands" Chang replied with a smile. "Take a seat."

Revy did.

Chang stood and poured her a drink. He offered her smokes and she obliged. Revy took a sip of cognac as she noticed a framed picture on a shelf. It's Lotton and Shenhua smiling on their wedding day, while Mr. Chang is making a funny face between them.

"That is our last picture together," Chang said. "I still can't believe that they're gone. They are still very young. A great tragedy."

"It's not a tragedy," Revy replied, her voice as hard as granite. "If they died by natural causes, that would be a tragedy. They were murdered. And the perpetrators must pay, with their lives."

"Speaking of which, I heard you took care of them."

Revy shook his head. "I took out the ones that did the actual assassination, yes. But I still need to kill the head."

Chang sat again and tossed a folder at Revy. "The guys you iced are indeed just muscles. Unfortunately, we don't know much about them, other than the fact that they are Indonesians."

"That's what I thought," Revy confirmed. "Mr. Chang, I have a hunch. The leader of the Indonesians that I encountered, he said something big is behind this. Mr. Chang, there is only one Indonesian that I know who is capable enough and has the ultimate grudge to destroy the Lagoon Company."

Chang eyed her curiously. "You are not thinking Widi Sukandar, right? Revy, she is dead. YOU killed her."

Revy flicked her cigarette on an ornate ashtray. "Yeah. But take a look at this. I got this from the leader of the assassins." She placed the knife on the desk.

Chang examined the knife. He nodded. "This is indeed an Indonesian piau. Very likely the weapon of a prisai sakti practitioner. But Revy, penchak silat is practiced by millions of people in Indonesia. This doesn't mean that Sukandar is behind this."

"Well maybe not Sukandar, but the remnants of her gang."

Chang agreed. "There is a possibility of that."

Revy finished her drink. "Mr. Chang, I need to go to Indonesia."

"Well that's not difficult. I can get you passports, money, everything you need. Dutch, Rock and Benny can accompany you…"

"No," Revy shook her head. "I'll go alone."

Chang nodded. "Very well. Just a reminder, Two Hands. Revenge is a double edge sword. You may as well dig two graves."

"They're gonna have to dig more than that."

"Good luck Revy. And god speed."

Revy turned towards the door.

* * *

Dressed only in white tank top and panties, Revy stared at her bathroom mirror unblinkingly. Revy is not a vain woman, but she is concerned about her looks. Too many battles and too many beatings are starting to take its toll on her. Her face still has thinning bruises and pink scar lines. Her body is also battered and bruised. On her last fight in Bangkok she suffered several hairline fractures, with minor hematoma on her internal organs.

But she can still fight. And for her, that's all that matters, especially now.

She noticed her long flowing hair, dyed deep purple. Aside from her telltale tattoos, her hair is her most identifying features. If she wants to blend in, this had to change. She took the scissors. Hair started falling on the sink. In a few minutes, Revy was satisfied with her new shoulder-length hairdo. Next came the dye. After an hour, her hair became a fiercer reddish in color.

After washing, Revy dressed up in simple shirt, denim pants and jacket. She zipped her small duffel bag close. She checked her aging Omega diver's wristwatch. It was already past 12 midnight. Her flight is due in an hour. She carried minimal belongings and no luggage. As she exited her room, she was surprised to see a young man standing on hallway.

"Rock."

"Revy, you don't have to go alone. We can go with you," Rock said.

Revy just shook her head. "I have to do it alone. Dutch agreed with me."

"This is getting too personal, Revy."

"The murder of Lotton and Shenhua on their wedding day was personal," Revy replied, her voice hard. "They sow the wind, now they will reap the whirlwind."

Rock stood silent as Revy walked passed him. "Take care, Revy," Rock managed to say.

Revy glanced at him and smiled. "I'll be back." She disappeared in the darkness.

Rock breathed a sigh as Dutch and Benny approached him. "She's gone," Rock announced. "Should we follow her?"

Dutch lit a cigarette. "No, Rock. She'll be okay."

"But Dutch," Rock insisted. "She could get killed…"

"Revy is a big girl, Rock," Benny said. "She will get the job done."

"Don't feel bad for Revy," Dutch added. "Feel bad for the people crossing her way. There wouldn't be enough body bags in Jakarta when she's done."


	3. Chapter 3

3

There are no direct flights from Roanapur Airport to Jakarta, Indonesia, so Revy had to fly first to Bangkok for a connecting flight. It was a long journey despite of only a short three hour flight to the neighboring Southeast Asian country. The good side is that Mr. Chang booked Revy on first class, and indeed, Thai Airways had the right to project themselves as one of the world's best airline.

The Boeing 747 landed on Soekarno–Hatta International Airport on the island of Java at nearly dawn. Revy could see the sun rising on the eastern horizon. This is Revy's first time in the capital of the world's largest Islamic nation. Consisting of nearly 3,000 islands, Indonesia is the world's largest archipelago with more than 17,000 islands. Jakarta is one of the most densely populated urban areas in the world. Extreme riches go side by side with poverty on the mean streets of the capital. Revy felt right at home.

Indonesia has a very rich history. It is one of the ancient cradles of mankind, the relics of the prehistoric 500,000 year old Java Man was found here. Before the Christian era, the Indonesians already mastered sea travel and discovered many lands in Asia. The ancient empires of Sri Vijaya and Majapahit give testament to this power. Islam arrived from the Middle East which ended the Hindu empires of Indonesia. Decades later, in the quest to find a new route to the so-called Spice Island of Moluccas, European explorers descended on Southeast Asia. The Dutch took over Indonesia, calling it Netherlands East Indies. The Dutch, Portuguese, Spanish, French and English wrestled each other for the control of the rich islands, to which Holland prevailed. In World War II, the Japanese invaded Indonesia which has huge oil reserves. After the war, fighting between the Dutch and Indonesians erupted in a war of independence. Finally in 1949, Indonesia achieves its much-awaited freedom.

Two dictators, Sukarno and Suharto, succeeded in turning Indonesia into a modern economic power in Southeast Asia, with its oil as a foundation of its economy. Unfortunately, both rulers are ruthless, killing millions on their brutal regimes. It was not until the 1998 when Suharto was deposed in a bloody revolution that Indonesia turned back to democracy. But the newly-found freedom of the Indonesians leads to another problem: religious and ethnic strife. Like its Southeast Asian neighbors, Indonesia has a problem of Islamic insurgency. The Al-Qaeda-affiliated Jemmah Islamiya terrorist group is the most infamous, responsible for the country's most devastating terror attack, the Bali Bombings. The Indonesian government, spearheaded by the elite Detachment 88 counter-terrorist unit backed by the United States and Australia struck back hard, killing and capturing top JI leaders and members. JI reeled, but everyone feared that its only a matter of time before they struck again. Indonesia was on the edge, and Revy could clearly feel the tension in the air as she disembarked from the plane.

But Revy is not concerned about Islamic terrorists; she is looking for the killers of her friends. In truth, she didn't know where to start. She could get a lucky break, or maybe she could start by shaking up the underworld until she found what she's looking for.

Revy approached the immigration counter. The officer eyed her with interest. He spoke in broken English. "Good morning. May I see your passport?"

Revy slid her documents on the counter.

The officer looked at it carefully. "Rebecca White? American?"

"Yes," Revy answered. "New York."

"This says you came from Bangkok."

"I'm exploring Asia. I'll be in Manila two days from now, then Kuala Lumpur."

The officer scanned her documents. Finally, he stamped the passport and gave it back to Revy. "Welcome to Jakarta. Enjoy your stay."

Revy had to hand it to Mr. Chang. The false passport and visa is the genuine articles.

Walking unarmed in terminal, Revy felt naked. The plan was for her hardware to be delivered by Chang's contact in a rental car. The car was left somewhere in the parking lot of the airport. The keys are on Revy's pants. She donned a cap and a pair of Ray-ban aviator shades to further conceal her identity.

As she exited the terminal into the parking hub, Revy felt herself being spotted. The spotters leaned on a counter at the currency exchange booth and homed in on her. They were wearing police uniforms without insignias. Revy felt the adrenalin rushing on her veins.

"One moment, ma'am," one of the officers said.

The glass doors to the parking lot were still at least fifty feet away. The officers had 9mm pistols holstered on their waists, unstrapped for easy access. One of them gripped a Hungarian AMD-65 rifle, basically a copy of the venerable AK-47.

"Passport and visa, ma'am."

Revy handed them over.

"No luggage, ma'am?"

"No. I'll be here for just two days. I'm backpacking."

Revy took a casual stance even as she glimpsed two more officers appear at the entrance of the parking area. They are also armed with assault rifles. They are watching the encounter.

"You have to come with us."

Revy held out her hand to get her passport. As the officer handed them, she slammed her palm on the officer's nose, crushing the cartridge and sending the bone fragments to his brain. The limp man tumbled towards his companion as Revy bolted and snatched the AMD-65 from the second guard.

Revy tucked the rifle into her body and turned it towards the distant glass doors, triggering the weapon as she saw the officers bringing their rifles to bear. The Hungarian rifle pulsated on Revy's hands as she fired from the hip in full auto, 7.62mm rounds sliced through glass and human flesh. A shower of shattered glass and bloody bodies smashed on the floor. Revy then turned her attention back to the nearby guards.

The previous owner of the AMD was scrambling for his backup pistol. He was a millisecond too slow. Revy triggered the rifle. At close range, the effect of high caliber rounds on a human body was devastating. The guard joined his partner on the floor, a bloody mess.

As Revy sprinted towards the door, the path was cleared as civilians dropped to the floor and took cover against walls and any object that could be use as cover. Many were screaming. Revy bolted pass them.

Another officer stepped from behind a pillar and fired at Revy's running form. His shots went wild, missing Revy by many meters. The Lagoon woman fired back, hitting the guard on the torso and spun him around before slamming on the floor.

The AMD on Revy's grip cycled empty. She dropped it and scooped a Korean-made Daewoo K2 rifle dropped by one of the dead guards in the door. At that same instant, another guard appeared and opened fire, bullets whizzing pass Revy's head by inches. Revy triggered the Daewoo and the threat fell like a sack of bricks, his heart and lungs devastated.

Revy exited the building to find another officer racing towards him, lured by gunfire. Revy leveled her Daewoo at the newcomer, who quickly raised both hands, fear evident on his face. His uniform was somewhat different, it was possible he is a legit airport security guard.

For some reason, Revy held her fire.

"Your gun," the amazon ordered.

The officers handed his pistol butt first. Revy took it and ran.

She reached the parking lot. Fishing for the keys, she immediately spotted the vehicle. Revy frowned after seeing the car. Mr. Chang did have some sense of humor, to Revy's dismay. Revy is a fan of American muscle cars, and Chang gave her a Daihatsu, the smallest, ugliest minivan she had ever seen. She quickly opened the tailgate and found all she requested there. Revy grabbed a Heckler and Koch MP7 submachine gun. A futuristic-looking weapon fed through the butt like an Uzi, it was light and compact but instead of firing pistol cartridges it spits 4.7mm bullets. The bullets are small in diameter but high powered like a rifle bullet and could pierce body armor. Revy also took one of her trademark custom Beretta 92FS Inox Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special pistol and shove it on her waist. She slammed the trunk close and jumped into the driver seat.

A screech of tires drew her attention back to the terminal. A black BMW with tinted windows screeched around a tight turn, bringing into the lot. It cruised in Revy's direction.

"Shit," Revy muttered as she started the minivan. Knowing she was seriously outmatched in the Daihatsu in terms of horsepower, she must outsmart the enemy. As the BMW approached, Revy backed into his path as fast as she could. The driver of the BMW braked hard to avoid a collision. Revy rolled the window of her passenger side as the windows of the BMW rolled down, two faces appeared with handguns. Revy triggered her MP7. The rear face became a mess of blood as 4.6mm rounds savaged it. The front gunman managed to fire of a shot, hitting the Daihatsu on the windshield. Revy hit him in the face with three 4.6mm bullets punctured his chin, nose bridge and eye before exploding out the back of his skull.

Revy floored the gas and the Daihatsu revved backwards. She shifted the gears, the minivan accelerated forward. Revy saw the steel gate of the parking lot and deduced the little Japanese car would not survive if she crashed the gate head on. Besides, the van is a flat-nose vehicle with the engine right under her seat; she would easily get crushed to death if she tried the stunt.

Thinking quickly, she floored the gas towards the gate. A few meters from the steel barricade she suddenly spun the wheel while stomping on the brakes. The minivan spun 180 degrees, burning rubber and thick smoke. Revy quickly shifted gears and floored it, the Daihatsu shot backwards towards the gate.

In the next fraction of a second the tailgate of the van and the gate destroyed each other.

Revy spun the Daihatsu again on the street. She spotted a Toyota appearing in front, also with darkened windows. Revy raised her MP7 and fired. The 4.6mm rounds easily went through the windshield of the Daihatsu and stitched on the windshield of the Toyota. The car stopped abruptly as Revy braked hard.

The door of the Daihatsu flung open. Revy leaped out, using the door as cover, firing her MP7 at the Toyota until the magazine went dry. She quickly reloads and fired more until the Toyota became Swiss cheese. She could see the occupants either dead or mortally wounded.

Revy heard the engine of the BMW roared behind him. The driver of the heavy German car floored the gas and went straight towards her. Revy tossed the MP7 on the driver seat and grabbed the Smith and Wesson Model 500 revolver from under the seat. She aimed the massive revolver using both hands. The .500 Magnum round certainly had a beast of a recoil, and the BMW rocked as the heavy, elephant-killing slug smacked on the grill. The BMW stops as the bullet pierced the radiator and embedded on the engine block. Revy fired again. The windshield of the German car disappeared in fragments, the .500 Magnum round turned the head of the driver into bloody vapor.

Revy lowered the revolver as she saw the passenger of the BMW stumbled out, bleeding from cuts and covered in gore from his companion. Revy rushed in and punched the man to the ground. She aimed the S&W at the head of the man. The Indonesian stared at the huge muzzle of the revolver unblinkingly.

"Who's your boss?" Revy asked.

The man replied in Bahasa.

"You better learn English fast. You've seen what this monster of a gun can do to a human head."

"They'll kill me if I talk!"

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"Amir Megawatti!"

"How did you know I'd be flying to Indonesia today?"

"I don't know! He just sent us here to get you."

"I hate liars," Revy threatened.

"It's not a lie! I swear to Allah!"

"Where is Megawatti?"

The man suddenly tried to slap the revolver out of Revy's hand. But the Lagoon warrior was too far away. Revy tripped the trigger of the S&W. The force of the .500 Magnum exerted to a human head at close range was incredible. The head explodes like a watermelon dropped from a building.

Revy quickly returned to her van and drove off before Indonesian police arrived.


End file.
